Parle-lui
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un ancien membre du Poing de Beylin meurt doucement, ses pensées se dirigent vers son unique enfant. Mais aussi à l'homme qu'il aime


Parle-lui

Source: Beyblade Métal Fury

Genre: AU + Songfic + Family + Death

Couple: Surprise!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Beyblade Metal Masters et la chanson ne sont pas à moi! Sauf Zhu!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson qui appartint à Lorie!

Résumé: Un ancien membre du Poing de Beylin meurt doucement, ses pensées se dirigent vers son unique enfant. Mais aussi à l'homme qu'il aime

Chapitre unique

POV?

**Puisqu'il faut que je vous quitte  
Puisque la nuit m'attend  
Puisque je m'en vais trop vite  
Trop longtemps**

_En fait de compte le poison s'est révélé le plus fort. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques instants à vivre. Si j'avais écouté ton frère, on aurait put découvrir que l'on m'avait empoissonné par la nourriture. _

_La nuit va bientôt venir, je le sens car mes forces diminuent petits à petits. _

_De ce très long voyage je ne reviendrais jamais._

_La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour croiser les tiens. _

_Un faible sourire vient étirer mes lèvres, malheureusement ma vue est si faible que même en forçant je ne te vois que très faiblement._

_Je lève difficilement ma main gauche mais j'ai dus mal à la lever plus haut._

_Tu sembles avoir compris ma difficulté. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne pour la poser sur ta joue droite, je peux sentir sous ma paume que ta joue est humide. _

_Oh, mon Amour…Pardonne-moi._

_Si j'avais écouté Chi-Yun quand il m'avait recommandé de ne pas aller chez mon ami. _

_Rien de tout ça ne serait-il arrivé?_

_Ou serais-je mort d'une autre façon?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne reconnais plus la personne que pendant toute mon enfance j'avais considérée comme mon meilleur ami. Presque comme un frère._

_Ce mal qui me ronge s'apprête à gagner, je paie le prix d'avoir trahi le Poing de Beylin en ayant aimé et fondé une famille avec un membre du Temple de Beylin…_

**Puisqu'il te faudra lui dire  
Avec ses mots d'enfants  
Puisqu'il te faudra mentir  
Tendrement**

_Tu devras parler à Zhu. Lui expliquer pourquoi je ne serais plus à vos côtés._

_A 4 ans on ne connaît pas la Mort, on ne la comprend pas. Trouve des mots d'enfant pour lui dire pourquoi. Pourquoi sa maman ne sera plus jamais là, dans le Monde des Vivants._

**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure**

_Dis-lui que je suis parti pour un très long voyage, pour un endroit très loin par delà les nuages. Explique-lui que ce lieu est fait d'arc-en-ciel et de pierres aussi brillantes que ses yeux. En temps que père, trouve les mots et les gestes pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. _

_Je t'en prie…_

_Tu sais comme j'avais mal de la voir (ou même l'entendre) pleurer avant même qu'elle ne prononce ses premiers mots…_

**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a porté****(e)**** jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
Raconte-lui combien je l'aime…Combien je l'aime**

_Parle-lui d'un cheval ailé et d'un blanc comme la neige, en lui expliquant que c'est lui qui me guide en me portant sur son dos. _

_Grâce à lui, je pars rejoindre les astres et une immense maison où je reverrais tous ceux que j'ai aimés. Dis-lui que je ne serais pas seul. _

_Dis-lui surtout à quel point je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je suis fier d'elle._

**Puisqu'il faut que je vous laisse  
Puisque la nuit me gagne  
Mon amour et nos promesses  
T'accompagnent**

_Le temps des adieux est malheureusement venu. La nuit qui me guettait depuis si longtemps va finalement m'emporter, m'envelopper dans un drap de soie noire. _

_Dans nos vœux de mariage, je t'ai promis d'être à tes côtés à jamais et je tiendrais cette promesse. Je serais présent dans ton cœur. _

_Je serais là, dans notre enfant. Chaque jour qui passe, dans les yeux de notre petite Fée, tu y liras mon amour pour vous deux._

**Dis-lui que je suis près d'elle  
Que je suis dans le vent  
Puisqu'il faudra qu'elle comprenne  
Doucement**

_Si elle a peur et se sent abandonnée, dis-lui que je suis là à chaque instant que ce soit le jour comme la nuit. _

_Dis-lui que désormais j'aide sa grand-mère à veiller sur elle. _

_Je sais que tu ne te montreras pas brusque envers elle. Après tout elle n'est encore qu'une enfant…_

_Mon Amour, fais en sorte qu'elle comprenne que la Mort est quelque chose de permanent, d'éternel._

**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure**

_Parle-lui d'un beau voyage, calme et sans douleur que je suis entrain d'effectuer. _

_Dis-lui qu'on m'a invité à découvrir les nuages et un jardin paradisiaque. _

_Sèche-lui ses larmes qui couleront sur ses joues d'enfant. _

_Dis-lui que maman se sentira mieux en partant._

**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
****Dis-lui combien je pense à elle**

**Je pense à elle, je pense à elle, je pense à elle, je pense à elle**

_Parle-lui de l'esprit du Temple de Beylin qui me conduira vers les cieux._

_Dis-lui qu'il a prit la forme de __Sleipnir__*. Que d'un puissant galop grâce à ses 8 jambes__il va me montrer les étoiles. Précise-lui que chaque soir quand elle fermera les yeux, je lui enverrais de la poussière d'étoiles pour que son sommeil soit paisible. _

_Mais, surtout, dis-lui à quel point je l'aime. _

_Elle qui est ma petite Fée et ma fierté, née de notre amour si pur et si fort en même temps._

**Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne  
Apprends-lui que la Vie est belle**

_Je sais que la patience est l'une de tes qualités, stp, réapprends-lui à sourire s'il le faut. _

_Montre-lui que la Vie continue, qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue, que la Vie est une chose très belle…Même quand je serai là-haut. _

_Elle est si jeune…_

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit si triste lorsque tu lui annonceras mon départ._

**Parle-lui de ce voyage  
De ce monde après les nuages  
D'un grand jardin en couleur  
Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure**

_Réconforte-la en lui parlant jour et nuit, si tu ressens sa peine et sa tristesse. _

_Raconte lui notre passé, notre amour, la joie de devenir parents et sa venue au monde après 9 mois d'attende. _

_Pour ce qui est de ce voyage que je fais effectuer, dis-lui que tout le monde le fait un jour._

_Dis-lui que contrairement à certains personnes, j'ai obtenu mon ticket beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et qu'il est malheureusement impossible de l'échanger. _

_Fait tout ton possible pour pas qu'elle pleure, d'accord?_

_Je sais que tu y arriveras, mon Amour, j'ai confiance en toi._

**Parle-lui de ce cheval  
Qui m'a porté****(e)**** jusqu'aux étoiles  
De ma maison dans le ciel  
Raconte-lui combien je l'aime… ****Combien je vous aime**

_Dis-lui que __Sleipnir__ vivra dans mon jardin. Que chaque jour il me fera visiter un nouvel astre. _

_Dis-lui que ma maison sera entourée de toutes les espèces (à signification positives) de fleurs qu'il existe sur la Terre. _

_Dis-lui que je repeindrais toute la maison en blancs, vert émeraude et couleur lilas, mes couleurs préférées. _

_Le blanc sera pour représenter la pureté de notre amour et la pureté de l'âme et du cœur de notre petite fille. _

_Le vert émeraude représentera la couleur de vos yeux, à tous les deux. _

_Et la couleur lilas car c'était ma couleur préférée avant que je ne te rencontre, mon Amour…_

_Enfin, rappelle-lui chaque jour à quel point je l'aime énormément. _

_Dis-lui qu'elle est mon trésor, car je l'ai porté pendant tout le long de ma grossesse et que quand elle est née, j'en fus heureux. _

_Car avoir réussi à la mettre au monde, est la plus belle preuve d'amour que je pouvais lui témoigner. Ou plutôt vous le témoigner à vous deux. _

_Mes deux Anges_

_Rappelle-lui que je l'aime. _

_Rappelle-toi que je vous aime. _

_Que je t'aime. _

_A jamais._

_Dashan…_

*Monture d'Odin dans la Mythologie Nordique


End file.
